


Pretty Boys

by Sharpandtothepoint



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Boys Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpandtothepoint/pseuds/Sharpandtothepoint
Summary: Tender Loving Care is important every once in a while.





	Pretty Boys

Axel always though he was vain, like his hair was styled to the max, his brows on fleek, clothes punky perfect and toenails painted (not that just anyone saw.)

But Owen?   
Man Owen was super vain.

That man's hair and goatee were meticulous, his skin flawless. The time Axel had dropped by unannounced and had caught Owen in a face mask, hair wrapped in a towel, fluffy house coat and his feet in the process of a pedicure the look on his face when he saw Axel gaping at him like a damn goldfish was priceless. 

Then Owen shrugged and continued to do his nails no polish just clean and matte.

"Hey baby"

"...I...er...yo man I never knew" 

"Knew what?" Owen asked still focused on his toes.  
Axel let himself in and floated over sitting legs crossed in midair.  
"That you liked girly stuff like this" he grinned at him.

Owen grinned "Ha my Mom was a beautician and she taught me to do alot of this stuff she never understood why men would pamper their cars but not themselves you know? It's tlc and it's important for you to do once in a while."

'Oh? And what do you know about TLC boomer?'

Ower rolled his unbelievably green-gold eyes at him 'Lots smartass and I also know different massages too'

Axel perked up at this.  
Massages?  
Owen saw him perk up and his grin widened "Dude I give good ones with my big sex man hands like regular, back, deep tissue and erotic"

"I can give good massages too!" 

Owen laughed then blew a raspberry at him "Yeah right not with those little girly hands you can't". 

Challenge fucking excepted.

In hindsight Axel should have known that Owen would trick him into giving him a massage. He should be pouting really but as he was sitting naked on Owens thighs running slippery hands up and down strong back muscles he couldn't help but be pleased at the sounds Owen was making.

"How do you like my little girly hands now asshole?"

"Mifft harder around the shoulders baby" Owen moaned.

Smirking Axel promptly slapped his ass.

"HEY!"

Whipping around faster than Axel could see Owen smushed him into the bed, kissing him deeply.

"Bad boy"  
"You love it"


End file.
